He'll Return
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: I wait for him everyday. He promised me he would come back. I will never give up hope and I will always believe in him. Even though a year has gone by, I still believe he will return...[SoraKairi]


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! If dreams were like wishes, and wishes always came true, then I would own this wonderful game! xD

A/N. Hm, I don't know what inspired me to write this. Yes, it's short, but oh well! xD KH2 comes out in the spring, I think. YAY! xDD

* * *

Kairi sat silently on the edge of the dock of Destiny Islands, her legs dangling over the edge, swaying back and forth, as she stared over at the dazzling horizon, the orange and yellow glows that streaked throughout the sky, the fluffy clouds that surrounded the setting sun that gleamed brightly as it smiled reassuringly at her, encouraging her to never give up hope on _him. _

Her red hair now cascaded past her slender neck to her shoulders. Her delicate hand, which had been previously stroking the soft fabric of her pretty, lavendar skirt, reached upwards to grip the small, circular object that clung onto the chain of her necklace.

She treasured this necklace. It was because _he _had given it to her when she informed him that it was her 10th birthday. This precious object was the only thing that he had once owned, the only thing that she could have to remember him.

Her pools of blue ripples darted upwards at the sky, visioning the sparkling stardust illuminating the dark sky that fateful day when the land split apart, when he promised her that he would return, when they let go of each other's hands as the ground under their feet drifted apart, changing the course of their paths to elsewhere. Although it has been a year since her eyes captured the sight of him, she could still clearly picture his features. His short, brown hair that spiked slightly outwards, his bright blue eyes of delicacy, his cute laugh, his charming smile. And she could also remember the reassuring look in his eyes as his lips spoke the words that she'd remember forever...

_-Flashback-_

_"Kairi!" Kairi snapped out of her dazed and confused trance as his voice echoed throughout the area, staring over at him as he rushed towards her, his hand outstretched towards her._

_"Sora..." Kairi responded desperately, striding over to him, but as she did so, the ground trembled violently, causing her to cry out in surprise as she lost her balance. She toppled over onto him, but Sora caught her gently and uprighted her, holding her hand gently as his eyes rested upon her face._

_"Kairi!" he repeated her name once more, tightening his grasp upon her delicate hand. "Remember what you said to me before?" Although their eyes were both glued onto each other, they were both well aware that the ground was splitting apart, the two pieces of land drifting in different directions. Kairi nodded quickly in response, focusing onto holding his hand as long as she could before the ground beneath their feet swept both of them away from each other. "I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you...I promise!" he vowed, as they both began to slip away along with the ground they stood on, but their fingers didn't lose each other yet._

_Kairi nodded once more, but she willed herself not to cry. She had lost Riku. One of her closest friends. Now he, someone more than a mere friend, was going to be gone too, leaving her all alone. Would she ever see him again? _

_He promised. He was not one to break promises. _

_They were taking different paths. They'd experience what their paths had in store for them...alone. _

_However, the reassuring look in his eyes promised her that his path would eventually lead back to hers. They'd be together once more. _

_Kairi did not doubt his words, did not doubt the reassurance in his eyes, did not doubt his trust, did not doubt him. He would return to her... _

_"I know you will!" Kairi whispered, and as her lips spoke her last words, their hands released one another. __Kairi could only stare helplessly over at him as the land under his feet drifted away, taking the brunette boy with it, away from her. Millions of stardust drifted downwards, enlighting the dark sky. Kairi gazed about in amazement at the beautiful scenery, her palms facing upwards, feeling the delightful tingle as the stardust dropped onto her hands. Light sparkled brightly behind her, and Kairi whirled around to stare at a landscape, taking in the sight of Destiny Island as it reformed itself. The tall palm trees, the dock, everything._

_Kairi's gaze directed itself back at him, and Sora smiled widely at her as his hand cupped itself around his mouth as he shouted words she could not hear. Finally, sparkling blue light and the glittering stardust engulfed his figure, swallowing what once was there. Kairi ducked her head to stare downwards, speechless, but her head tilted upwards and she stared over at the beautiful horizon, bright blue light shimmering delicately along with the glimmering orbs of stardust. Finally, afaint smile enlightened her pretty features. He was gone now..._

_But in her heart, she knew he'd come back, no matter what..._

**The Next Day...**

_Kairi slowly strolled down the sidewalk until the sight of the familiar entrance of the "secret place" came into view. She entered through the small barrier of vines. _

_She walked slowly around the cave and as she stared about at the childish illustrations she and Sora had drawn upon the walls, wonderful memories of the childhood times they spent with each other flooded into her mind. Silently, she caressed each picture upon the smooth wall, not thinking about anything much. As her hand swept past the wall and she walked farther into the cave, she suddenly came upon a familiar drawing. _

_An illustration of little Kairi, drawn by Sora, and little Sora, drawn by Kairi, facing each other stood out from her surroundings, and she could not tear her eyes away from the drawing. An arm was coming from the drawing of Sora, and it reached to the drawing of Kairi, its fingers enclosed around a star-shaped object. Kairi gently touched the drawing in awe, and a vision of Sora appeared before her, carving the arm in the drawing with a stone. Sora turned to smile widely at her before disappearing, sparkling stardust marking where his imaginary presence had been. _

_A single tear trickled down her cheek, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she knelt before the drawing. Picking up a large, sharp stone beside her, she carved in an arm that protruded from the image of her on the wall, the arm reaching towards the illustration of Sora, clutching the same object that Sora was offering her. All the while, tears of love escaped from her eyes and she smiled happily. _Sora...

_-End of Flashback-_

Kairi felt slightly sorrowful as the empty void of loneliness in her heart grew larger. It was here at Destiny Island that she was happiest, surrounded by her friends, by the familiarity of the island. Even being at this island, her home, she still wasn't happy and content. Well, of course, there was Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. However, Sora was her best friend. _More _than her best friend. Much more.

But she remembered that he would feel the same longing for her. They could miss each other without being completely miserable. It's what they would want for each other.

Her slender finger traced the faint outline of the drawing he and she had carved upon the stone wall when they were young kids. The outline of her face, the childish drawing looking unique and strange even though he put his best effort into drawing his best friend's face. The outline of his face, the delicate illustration drawn with her careful fingers, obviously more fluent in art. Then her eyes caught the Paopu fruits that the two in the drawing offered each other. Paopu fruit. Her finger traveled over to the small drawings to trace the outline of the star-shaped fruits gently, remembering the legend of the Paopu fruit.

_"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives no matter what..."_

Kairi and he had to follow their own destinies. However, she believed that their destinies still bound to each other, and their paths would surely lead back to one another. For now, even though they were gone from each other's lives, their memory would stay in each other's minds until they'd be together once more.

She didn't have the oppurtunity to tell him she loved him. However, she had a feeling he knew. And she knew he felt the same.

She loved everything about him. His optimistic attitude. His strong sense of justice. His unyielding will. His devotion to his friends. His determination. His brown, spiky hair. His beautiful, blue eyes. His perky voice. His pleasant chuckle. His cute smile.

But most of all, she loved him for what he was. And she loved his love for her.

She loved Riku dearly too, as she would an older brother. She could remember him as well as she could Sora. His silver, spiky hair that cascaded slightly past his shoulders. His light blue eyes. His deep, mature voice. His dedication to his friends. His gracious laugh. His attractive smile. His determination to recover Kairi's lost heart, his perseverance so strong that he willingly sold his soul to darkness. However, she did not hate him or feel any negative emotions towards him. He was merely confused and blinded by the mistress of evil, and he was willing to do anything to save the one he loved.

Kairi loved Riku's love for her as well. However, her feelings for the silver-haired boy could not compare to what she felt for Sora.

She waited for him to return, hopefully with Riku. Then they'd be the complete trio of best friends once more. Just Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

Her small smile slightly widened at the pleasant thought, and happiness leaked through her eyes, trickling down her delicate cheeks, like the day when her eyes captured the picture upon the wall, the two faces that grinned happily at each other as their arms reached towards the other, clutching a Paopu fruit, the symbols of their strong love.

_I wait for him everyday. He promised me he would come back. I will never give up hope and I will always believe in him...Even though a year has gone by...I still believe he will return..._

And he would. When he did...she'd be waiting for him.

_Sora...Don't ever forget...No matter where you go, I'll always be with you... _

_

* * *

_

A/N. Hm, this story isn't exactly supposed to be sad, but why do I feel so sad for Kairi then? Must be something in my eye...-dabs eyes- xD

Oh, and the reason why Kairi was at the dock in the beginning, then later at the "secret place" is because she was walking to the secret place while she was remembering the flashback. Just to clear things up. xD


End file.
